Lazos Fraternales
by Demonocracy
Summary: Tras su infortunada estancia en Xing, Yoon descubre en la Tribu del Aire al mayor admirador de la Bestia del Trueno. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"]


_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos._**

 _Personajes a utilizar: Hak, Tae-Yeon y Yoon._

* * *

 **~Lazos Fraternales.**

 **…**

A lo largo de todos sus viajes alrededor de Kouka, Yoon había podido observar diversas reacciones a la llegada de la Bestia del Trueno: miedo, sorpresa, cautela, odio… y Yoon, siendo el chico inteligente que era, había estado completamente seguro de que nadie más lo recibiría con la alegría y el orgullo con el que lo hacia la fugitiva princesa de Kouka _–incluso aunque ella pareciera no ser consciente de ello–._

Y vaya que había estado equivocado.

 **…**

A primera vista, la capital de la tribu del aire no había parecido un lugar fuera de lo común. Edificada humildemente, no aparentaba ser muy distinta al lugar en el que Yoon había crecido.

Pero con tan sólo poner un pie dentro de los límites de Fuuga, Yoon supo que nunca había estado en un lugar así.

— ¡Es lord Hak! —había exclamado alguien y de inmediato una multitud se había acercado hacia ellos.

— ¡Lord Hak! ¡Qué bien que ya está aquí!

— ¡El anciano Mundok estará feliz!

— ¡Lord Hak! ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

— ¿Ella es Lena? ¡Pequeña! ¡Luces terrible!

— ¡Todos lucen terribles!

Y Yoon sabía que era cierto. Llenos de heridas, moretones y con la ropa ensangrentada. Nunca se habían visto peor. _–Y a él le iba a tomar una eternidad limpiarlo–._

— ¿Qué están esperando? —Intervino Tae-Woo, adentrándose a la aldea tras ellos y tomando las riendas del caos que habían causado— Necesitamos medicina y habitaciones.

— ¡Sí! Joven lord Tae-Woo —contestó algún aldeano.

Y otro, no muy lejos, lo halagó: — ¡Tan profesional!

—Sólo una habitación —pidió Yona casi en un susurro, sosteniendo a Kija con un brazo y tomando la mano de Shin-Ah con el otro.

Y sin necesidad de más palabras, el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos comprendió el mensaje que los labios de la princesa no se atrevieron a pronunciar.

 _"Queremos estar juntos."_

 **…**

Poco tiempo después, ellos estaban amontonados en una habitación. Vistiendo otras ropas, con vendajes cubriendo sus heridas y con una deliciosa sopa caliente llenando sus estómagos.

Heridos, mallugados y de apariencias horribles, pasaron una gran parte de la tarde tratando de no ceder ante el cansancio.

Yoon notó entonces que, en perspectiva, había sido poco tiempo el que habían pasado separados, pero la incertidumbre de si volverían a verse o no lo había hecho parecer una eternidad… se habían extrañado tanto.

Desde las bromas de Jae-Ha hasta la estoicidad de Hak, desde la ingenuidad de Kija hasta la poco convencional madurez de Zeno, desde las sonrisas llorosas de Yona hasta la tranquilidad de Shin-Ah.

Y vaya que habían estado cerca _, terriblemente cerca_ , de no volverse a ver.

El pensamiento causó un escalofrió en la espalda de Yoon, quien para despejar su mente se puso de pie, dispuesto a obligar a esos tercos dragones y princesa a descansar…

…siendo interrumpido por una visita inesperada.

El visitante se adentró en la habitación con pasos rápidos y emocionados, vistiendo holgadas ropas de la tribu del aire que revoloteaban a su alrededor, de cabellos color miel y ojos idénticos al mar que brillaron al encontrarlos a todos ellos en la habitación.

Aun así, el brillo de su mirada pareció aumentar al ver a la Bestia del Trueno, y la pequeña boca infantil se abrió para soltar un fuerte: — ¡Hermano!

Yoon casi cayó sobre su asiento al escuchar al pequeño, y notó en el resto del grupo reacciones de sorpresa similares a la suya.

Sin notar nada extraño, el niño corrió a los brazos de Hak, quien lo recibió con un abrazo fuerte.

— ¿Hermano? —masculló Jae-Ha con incredulidad, recibiendo una mirada dura del moreno.

—No sabíamos que tenías familia, Hak —explicó Kija con una sonrisa, en un intento fallido de justificar a Jae-Ha.

—Es difícil pensar que Hak no salió de una montaña —bromeó Yona—, pero la familia de Hak es algo… grande.

—Él no parece muy grande —murmuró Zeno, observando fijamente al pequeño.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le sonrió Kija al niño.

—Mi nombre es Tae-Yeon y soy el hermano pequeño de Hak —dijo el niño con orgullo.

Tae-Yeon le dio entonces un abrazo a Yona, sonriéndole y comentando algo sobre su cabello, para después saludar al resto del grupo amablemente y preguntarles si deseaban algo más.

Sorprendentemente para Yoon, no le fue difícil encariñarse con ese niño pequeño, educado y completamente distinto a la bestia de su hermano en muy poco tiempo. Todo lo que Tae-Yeon necesitó hacer fue conversar con ellos, mostrando inocente y genuino interés y el grupo entero _–incluso el reservado Shin-Ah–_ pareció simpatizar con el infante.

Y cuando Hak comenzó a contarle una historia _–una de dragones y piratas y espadas–_ , Yoon notó un cambio en el pequeño Tae-Yeon.

Él pequeño se hinchó con orgullo, sabiendo que uno de los protagonistas del relato de su hermano era su héroe personal. El niño pareció crecer un poco, llenándose de orgullo, admiración y amor por su hermano mayor.

La sorpresa creció en su mirada cuando escuchó a Hak decir que aquellos dragones legendarios eran sus acompañantes.

— ¿Cuánto pueden saltar? —Preguntó Tae-Yeon, emocionado— ¿Cuánto pueden cortar?

—Tae-Yeon… —intentó advertir Hak, pero era demasiado tarde.

La respiración del niño se volvió más y más dificultosa y, de un momento a otro, el pequeño se desvaneció.

La habitación entera saltó al movimiento, tratando de ayudar, tratando de entender… Hak intervino entonces como un héroe, levantando al niño con facilidad y dándole a beber un menjurje que el pequeño sorbió con avidez.

Los ojos de Yona reflejaban un inmenso pesar y aunque Yoon lo intentaba, era incapaz de comprender la situación.

En medio del caos y la preocupación, lo único que el chico guapo e inteligente pudo hacer fue preguntar: — ¿Qué le sucede?

 **…**


End file.
